Head mounted displays (HMDs) are devices that may be worn by a user and include a computer display that is positioned in front of the user's eyes. Head mounted displays may be particularly useful for users who operate in conditions where ready access to information provided by conventional computing displays are generally not available. Military soldiers, for example, may benefit by the use of head mounted displays in that information they provide may enhance the safety of their personal well-being or the success of their mission.